Once in a blue moon
by HighLikeBirds
Summary: Om de vrede in Panem te bewaren wordt Primrose Everdeen gedwongen te trouwen met de kleinzoon van President Snow. Zo kan heel Panem zien dat het Capitool en de districten één geheel zijn. Geen van beiden wil dit, maar al snel zullen ze inzien dat ze geen keus hebben. Ze moeten heel Panem en zichzelf ervan overtuigen dat ze willen trouwen. PrimroseEverdeen/EzraSnow


p class="MsoNoSpacing"strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-language: NL;"1. Primrose Everdeen/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-language: NL;"Het zachte zoemen van de motor van de hovercraft is eigenlijk het enige geluid wat de stilte doorbreekt. Een stilte die al aanhoudt vanaf het moment dat we het capitoolvoertuig betraden. Het maakt niet uit waar ik kijk, mijn vier reisgenoten krijgen het allemaal voor elkaar mijn blik te mijden. Katniss verbergt het niet en doet duidelijk haar best overal te kijken behalve naar mij. Peeta vind zijn nagelriemen plotseling onwijs interessant. Haymitch doet alsof hij slaapt, ik weet echter dat wanneer hij echt zou slapen hij zou snurken als een houtzagerij en mijn moeder staart naar de muur tegenover zich. Zo komt het dat ik me met de minuut ongemakkelijker ga voelen en op den duur weet ik zeker dat er iets aan de hand is. Iets wat met mij te maken heeft en waar ik zeker niet blij mee ga zijn. Ik slik, beweeg onrustig maar besluit wel de stilte intact te / Als ze me wilden vertellen wat er gaande is dan hadden ze dat al lang gedaan, er naar vragen heeft geen zin en dat weet ik uit ervaring. Daarbij heb ik geen zin om op dit moment in een discussie te raken met Katniss. Vanonder mijn wimpers kijk ik even naar haar. Ze voelt het en kijkt stug weg in de richting van Peeta, die naast me zit. Haar vertrouwde gelaatstrekken staan gespannen en ik ken haar zo goed dat ik gewoon weet wat er in dat hoofd omgaat. Iets zit haar totaal niet lekker en ze is op zoek. Op zoek naar een uitweg. Ik heb haar vaak zo zien kijken, vele van die keren in de arena waaruit ze ter nauwer nood levend is teruggekeerd. Die blik betekend echter ook dat ik op dit moment echt niet lastig moet doen. Ze zal snauwen en me afkatten en dan ontstaat er alleen maar meer spanning. Spanning die we er niet nog extra bij kunnen gebruiken met onsbr / eindpunt in het vizier. br / Het Capitool. Onbewust voel ik kippenvel over mijn armen trekken en ik ril terwijl het toch echt niet koud is in de hovercraft. Ik ben er nog nooit geweest, maar mijn voorstelling van de stad is niet bepaald rooskleurig. Katniss heb ik er wel eens naar gevraagd maar een echt zinnig antwoord heb ik nooit gekregen. De uitnodiging voor een feest in het paleis van President Snow had echter ook met sierlijke letters mijn naam bevat en zoiets weigeren stond gelijk aan zelfmoord plegen. Dus nu zit ik hier, in mijn bordeauxrode jurk en mijn haren in grove krullen over mijn schouders. Mijn moeder had zich nog drukker gemaakt om mijn verschijning als anders. Ook de rest is opgedirkt en zenuwachtig. Peeta heeft in lange tijd niet meer zo bleek gezien en Haymitch heeft na een lange nuchtere periode weer naar de drank gegrepen. Juist voor hen is het moeilijk weer terug te keren naar deze plek. Ik zou me moeten schamen dat ik me zo angstig voel terwijl ik nooit oog in oog heb gestaan met een door hun aangestuurde dood. br / Plotseling verandert het zoemende geluid en voel ik hoe we met een benedenwaardse beweging naar de grond zakken. Mijn hart begint spontaan sneller te kloppen en ik schrik dan ook als Katniss haar ogen eindelijk die van mij ontmoeten. "Onthouden hè. Recht op lopen, beleefd glimlachen en alleen antwoorden op gestelde vragen." Drukt ze me voor de zoveelste keer op het hart. Ik knik alleen maar heel serieus, plotseling niet meer in staat mijn vragen op haar af te vuren. Iets in haar blik weerhoudt me. Dan gaat er een schok door het voertuig en staan we op de grond. Iedereen staat op en ik volg hun voorbeeld terwijl de klep aanbr / de achterkant al open gaat. Zwak licht stroomt naar binnen en ik knijp mijn ogen dicht om het buiten te sluiten. Na het duister van de hovercraft is het toch wel fel. Ondertussen word ik bij mijn schouder naar buiten geloodsd en wanneer ik mijn ogen voorzichtig weer open merk ik dat Katniss naast mij is komen lopen in plaats van naast Peeta. Nog meer bevestiging van mijn duistere vermoedens. br / Dan pas kijk ik naar mijn omgeving, om mezelf te vinden in een gigantische tuin. Keurig aangelegde paden met perfect gesnoeide heggen en bomen vol met bloesems zo ver het oog strekt. Te midden van dit alles staat een paleis waar naar mijn idee heel district 12 in zou kunnen wonen. Ik denk niet dat ik meer geïntimideerd zou kunnen zijn./span/p 


End file.
